Little Star
by KrissyReminisce
Summary: This is SLASH between Harry and Seamus. It's rather mild. Harry's depressed and who should he run into? Why, our favorite Irishman! R/R


****

Author's Note: This is my first slash story. It's a one time thing. And It's rather mild. Between Harry and Seamus. It is rather awkward, eh hehe, neither boy is very smooth in this fic. Hehe. It starts out a little rocky because I didn't start out a slash, it just ended up that way. ::grins:: So, I hope you like it! 

****

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry or Seamus. I also don't own the lyrics to the song "Little Star" which is by Madonna. 

~* *~

__

You are a treasure to me

You are my star

You breathe new life

Into my broken heart

Never forget who you are

Little star

Never forget how to dream

Butterfly

~* *~

Harry Potter wandered down a corridor aimlessly, he really had no destination in mind. His mind was so noisy andrestless. The Dark Lord was back and he made that a fact when he killed Fudge in his own home. The Minister was reading the Prophet when he was killed. There was a temporary Minister up but as of right now, no one was really eager for the job after seeing the fate of Cornelius Fudge.

Harry was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Seamus in front of him.

"Oof!" Seamus said as they collided. 

Harry blinked in shock as he stared at his Irish dorm mate, "Oh, Seamus, I didn't see you."

"That much is obvious, Harry." Seamus said, stepping away from Harry with a small smile.

"I was, you know, just thinking." Harry said awkwardly.

"It's about You-Know-Who, isn't it?" Seamus asked, becoming grim.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I meanit's likeI feel like I don't have a chance against him." 

Seamus looked a little shocked, "W-would you like to_talk_ about it? I mean, I know you talk about this stuff with Ron and Hermione" 

"It's all right. Ron doesn't like talking about You-Know-Who, he also turns a deaf ear to any doubts I have. Hermione, she just tries to console me and then tells me to do homework." Harry said, slightly glum.

"Well, I suppose I could listen. My uncle _is_ an Auror, so, I know all the _horror_ stories, or at least all the ones he cared to tell." Seamus said. 

Harry offered Seamus a small smile, "Well, then, let's go find somewhere to talk, all right?"

"Sure." Seamus said flinging an arm around Harry's shoulders in a friendly way. They made their way down the corridor and out of the castle. Seamus led Harry to a private spot that was out of the way. It was near the lake and close to the Forbidden Forest. 

They settled down across from one another, Seamus decided to make the first move, "So, Harryyou're worried about the Dark Lord?"

"Yes," Harry said. "I mean, in my opinion, it was luck that saved me those other times. I mean, in my first year, I used my mother's protection against Quirrel, but he still almost killed me. In my second year, I managed to kill the Basilisk but was bitten and almost died again. And in my fourth year, hell, I had no idea what I was doing. Andwhen Voldemort asked me to duelI justI _felt_ as if this was the end. And, by some twist of Fate, we bore the same core of our wands. And I got away again."

Seamus stared at Harry, "Wow, Harry, but, I mean, there _must_ be _something_ that you are doing right that is saving you from Voldemort. I mean, if it were anyone elseI mean, they wouldn't have made it as far as you." 

"I don't know, Seamus, I just don't know." Harry sighed. "I mean, if you think about it, Dumbledore is the only reason I'm still alive." 

Seamus gazed at Harry carefully, going over their conversation so far and, to his alarm, he found that Harry was right. Dumbledore pulled Quirrel off of Harry, Fawkes healed Harry, saving him from death and Fawkes' feather saved him in the duel against Voldemort, "I-I see what you mean" 

Harry looked up, "Everyone sees me as this 'all powerful savior', they don't even bother to take into consideration that I'm only fifteen and that I'm _scared._" 

Seamus sat next to Harry and put his arm around the boy, "I've noticed."

Harry stared at Seamus and looked into his hazel eyes, all he could see was blunt honesty and truth, "Y-you have?" he whispered.

"Yes. I've always noticed. I know you're scared, I am too." Seamus said softly.

Harry's eyes welled with tears, "Then why _doesn't anyone else_?!" He shouted bitterly.

Seamus pulled the smaller boy to him, "I think, I think it's because they don't want to. They know that they have no chance against the Dark Lord, butbut _you_, you have _a_ chance. They want you to be the savior, they want to believe that you're the hero and that you're not scared." 

Harry rested against Seamus, "What about Professor Dumbledore? _He_ has more power than I do. _He_ has more bravery than I do. _HE_ knows what is going on everywhere in bloody world it seems. So, why can't he take care of the Dark Lord? Or, why can't he tell me that he's there? Why doesn't he care?"

Seamus rested his head against Harry's, "I think he does. Do you ever see the way he looks at you? He looks worried. I mean, and he just can't come out and hug you in a corridor, that would be favoritism, though, I think most already know he's fond of you." 

Harry laughed, it was laced with bitterness, "Would he be so fond of me if I wasn't Harry _fucking_ Potter? Would I be his favorite if I wasn't 'The Boy Who Lived'? Would I be his favorite if Voldemort never existed and I was normal?"

Not knowing what to say, the Irish boy pulled Harry closer, even though he was perceptive, he never really knew how much pain his friend went through everyday. Deciding he should say _something_, he took a deep breath, "You'd still be _my_ friend if you weren't famous." 

Harry looked up at Seamus from where his head lay on the taller boy's chest, "You would? You would be my friend, even if I wasn't someone special?"

"But you are special." Seamus whispered.

"No, I'm not. I'm just lucky and over-protected." Harry said sadly.

"No, you are special. I mean, you're smart, funny, you're great to be around and you're a master on the Quidditch field." Seamus said. "And, youyou're not that bad looking either. I-I like the way you look."

Harry looked at Seamus with wide eyes, "Y-you think I'm all of that?" 

"Well, yeah, Harry, 'cus I know it's true." Seamus said softly, feeling very embarrassed. 

"A-and you _like_ the way I look? I mean, I'm no Draco Malfoy. I-I don't think I'm very good looking" Harry mumbled, feeling horribly awkward and self-conscious 

"Well, I think you look wonderful. I mean, you've got wonderful eyes, Harry. They're likelike, well, emeralds and they sparkle when you're happy. And you're hair isyou know, the perfect shade of black and even though it's messy, it's really, really soft and silky," Seamus said, and touched Harry's hair. "and you're skin is so soft and pale, not like Draco's, he can look good in the right light, but in the bad light, he can look like a ghost; but your skin seems to glow, and that's a good thing." 

Harry gaped at Seamus, "I-what else do you like about me?"

"Well, you have a wonderful personality, you know? I mean, you have all this fame, and yet, you're a shy, loyal, trustworthy, brave, honest and modest person. You-It's amazing because, I mean, Malfoy is a complete git and he's only _half_ as famous as you." Seamus said. "And you look cute when you blush."

Harry blushed and Seamus grinned at him, "Seamus? Youyou noticed all of that? Andyou think I'm cute?"

Now it was Seamus' turn to blush, "Wellyeah, of course." 

"You're cute too" Harry said in a shy whisper.

They were silent for a minute and neither could meet the other's eyes, then, Harry, very slowly and very cautiously, slid into Seamus' lap and wrapped his arms around the Irish boy's chest. Sighing, he rested his head on Seamus' chest and closed his eyes.

Seamus grinned and wrapped his arms tighter around his friend and rested his head on top of Harry's. Maybemaybe they were going to be somethingSeamus sure hoped so.

"Harry?" Seamus asked.

"Hmm, yes?" Harry asked.

"Does this mean.I meanwhat does this mean? A-are we" Seamus asked as he struggled for words and the ability to complete a coherent sentence. 

Harry opened his eyes and looked up at Seamus, "Are we what?"

"A-acouple?" Seamus whispered. 

Harry blushed and a shy smile bloomed on his face, "D-do you want to be?'

"Well, of course!" Seamus said. "That would be wonderful!"

"A lot of people will be really jealous, you know? That you're not single anymore." Harry said. 

Seamus laughed, "I think a lot of people will be jealous because I'm dating the best looking guy in the school."

Harry smiled, "I'm not that great."

Seamus quickly stood up, bringing Harry with him. He wrapped on arm around Harry's waist and the other rested on the back of his head, their faces were millimeters apart, "Harry," Seamus whispered. "You're everything." 

Harry swallowed and looked up into the warm hazel eyes, "Y-you really think so, don't you?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't do this-" Seamus said and he placed his lips over Harry's gently. 

~* *~

__

May the angels protect you

And sadness forget you

Little star

~* *~

Harry was shocked for a minute because this was his first kiss, but soon melted into Seamus' arms and wrapped his arms around the Irish boy's neck. It started out as a chaste kiss but soon it became deeper as Seamus ran his tongue along Harry's lips, asking for entrance. Harry obeyed, opening his mouth and allowing Seamus' tongue inside. As they kissed, time seemed to stand still, everything in the world stopped and thenit was over.

Seamus pulled away, rather reluctantly, and smiled at his new boyfriend, "You're a natural, Harry."

Harry smiled and leaned against hishis _boyfriend_, "You're much better than me."

"The first thing we're going to do is work on your self-confidence." Seamus said firmly.

Harry laughed softly, "All right, Seamus." 

"Come on, Harry, let's go get some juice from the kitchens." Seamus said as he twined his fingers with Harry's.

Harry smiled at his new boyfriend as they made their way across the grounds and into the castle. Boy, were people going to be surprised! 

__

~* *~

__

There's no reason to weep

Lay your head down to sleep

Little star

May goodness surround you

My love I have found you

Little star

~* *~


End file.
